


Crossing Over

by Starlight_Sweetheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Lost - Freeform, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Sweetheart/pseuds/Starlight_Sweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cara falls through a window on a Vampire Hunt, the girl finds herself in a world put out of scale. Well, for her that is. Unsure of how to get home, Cara must trust her life into the hands of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cara ran. Her feet thundering along the ground as she ran through the old mansion. She was kicking up dust, trying to blind her enemy for even a split second. She had her machete tightly in her right hand, but there were too many damn vamps. She cursed at herself for just running into the nest blindly, and without any backup either! "Great going, genius," she hissed darkly. 

Keeping up her running, she was slowly coming to the end of her line. She gave a gasp as one of them lunged at her. She was just able to cut its head off, splattering herself in blood. Sweat lined her forehead as she heard growls of anger from behind her. 

Licking her dry lips, she skid almost to a stop and cut across and down another hallway. Her lungs were burning, but she had to keep going. This hunter was gonna live another day. She ain't dying today, no. She was gonna live on... Well, for now she was. If she did get out alive, that is. 

She knew that most hunters didn't run, unless they had to or it was the only resource of escape. And now, it was both of those. Daring a glance back, Cara saw the three left with eyes burning with anger. Keeping her breathing steady, or trying to, she looked back ahead and her eyes widened in panic. 

A massive window was ahead of her. 

Well, maybe her life would end today. She was on the third story and it was straight cement right below all the windows. It was a dead end and the only way of escape now, was to, well, jump out the window. "Great," she hissed softly, before leaping and smashing her way through the window. Dropping her machete so it wouldn't impale her when she hit the ground. Her eyes squeezed shut in terror. Okay, this was it. There are other hunters in the world, not only her, so they'd be able to get those sons of bitches for her because she had failed to. 

She suddenly hit something, but, it wasn't the ground. No, this was softer. Almost spongy. A shiver snuck down her spine and she kept curled into her fetal position to do anything. Suddenly it shifted, and her eyes snapped open. What the hell? Cara looked around before patting herself down to make sure she had no broken bones or injuries. That wouldn't be good, she didn't have any of her supplies with her. She then noticed the surface beneath her was light, she placed one hand on the surface beneath her and she bit back a cry of fear. It felt like skin. The texture was rough, skin like and friggen skin colour. It was skin. 

A loud sound rumbled through her and she covered her mouth, before trying to scramble backwards and bumping into something else. She turned her gaze up and her eyes bulged. Whatever this thing was, it had hair and a neck. She looked around, and was wearing, was that a shirt? Flannel? She swallowed down a scream saw a shadow looming over her. She looked over and let out a startled yelp. It was a hand. 

A giant, friggen hand. 

\----------------------

It had been a late night, and the brothers really weren't up for anything weird. Especially after how beaten they had gotten on that wendigo hunt. "Man, I hate wendigos," Dean commented, pushing down his jacket sleeve and taking a look at the gash the damn monster had left on his shoulder. "And I hate the friggen claws most of all." 

His brother wasn't far behind when it came to being beaten and bloody, and once they walked into the motel, the lady at the front desk had looked at them strangely and mildly alarmed. "Well, they're not some walk in the park, remember the one with that Hayley girl?" Sam asked, unlocking the door to the motel room. 

"Yeah," he grunted, trying to find a position in which it wouldn't cause too much pain. "Her brother was almost done for and if it weren't for us, man, he would've been." He stripped from his jacket and grabbed the first aid kit from the table. "Can't we ever go on a hunt without being beaten, like shit man, every single fricken hunt either you, me, or both, get our asses handed to us." 

The younger brother shook his head. "Apparently not, I'll grab you a towel to stop the bleeding once you sew it up," he grabbed a clean, white one from the bathroom and tossed it to him. "Try not to bleed on the bed, wouldn't want the maids to have to come in and clean them for us." 

Dean smirked. "I wouldn't mind the maids cleaning the sheets~," he then threaded the needle and started to patch up his wound. Biting down on his lower lip, and grunted when he hit a more sensitive spot. It was a rather nasty business sewing yourself up, especially when it hurt like hell. "Son of a bitch-" he growled. 

It hadn't been too long after the boys had hit the hay, when Dean felt something strange at the base of his neck. Although he was still asleep, his hunter instincts were kicking in and he reached a hand up to grasp at the unknown sensation. 

He heard a small noise, almost like a voice, giving something like a yelp. But thinking it was still in his mind, he was able to snatch the thing up into a light, but firm fist. Sitting up, he leaned against the backboard of the bed and opened his hand to view the little thing he had caught. He opened his eyes and peered down at it, before they widened in surprise. "What the hell?" 

It looked human. Like, honest to god human. It had hair, wore clothes, minuscule hands and even smaller fingers. And from the figure and the way its hair was, he believed it was female. He was at a loss. He had never seen something like this, and hunters saw a crapton of weird and freaky. But this, this was a little too much for him to believe or, well, want to. He could see her tiny little chest huffing and puffing, her eyes were wide with terror and then he realized he probably looked massive to her. 

"Hey, uh, look," Dean said, cupping his other hand around the tiny being, so if she were to tumble backwards, it wouldn't be off his hand, but into his other. "T-take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." 

The look she gave him when he spoke, actually kind of surprised him. He saw it build up in her face, a look he knew really well. The 'run like hell' look. Although, she couldn't really go anywhere, he could sure tell thoughts were running through her head. He curled his fingers in a little more and mentally cringed as he watched her flinch at the movement. He reached over slowly and flicked the light on the beside table on, causing light to flood the room and Sam to groan and find a position in which the light wasn't bothering him. 

"Dean, what the hell?" He said, his voice heavy with sleep and a silent undertone saying 'shut the damn light off and let me sleep'. When there was no answer from his older brother, he pushed the blankets from himself and sat up, squinting in the light before letting them adjust. Sam saw his brother with his hands cupped and his eyes focused down on the thing in it. At first, he thought it was his phone, but that idea was shattered when Dean looked over and nodded for him to get his ass over to the other bed. 

Sam rolled his eyes and got up, running a hand through his hair before down his face and he leaned over Dean's shoulder to look at... "What the hell?" His eyes peered down to the small shaking figure in his brother's hands. "Is that... human?" 

Dean looked up and shrugged lightly, trying not to shake the girl more than she was. "I don't know," he admitted. "But it sure looks like it, don't it?" He moved his gaze back down to the girl. She had no weight in his hands, or, that's what it felt like. He let his eyes soften and hoping to ease her into relaxing. Dean noticed that her wide little eyes, hadn't moved from him, nor had they seemed to have blinked. Sam had a hand on his shoulder, which showed him, he hadn't left him alone to deal with this. "Hey, uh, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He wasn't even sure it spoke English. 

Her shaking was still visible, but it wasn't nearly as vigorous as when he had first looked upon her. He looked down to her, honestly astonished on how such a small being could exist. Especially without hunters knowing about them. And Dean could hardly believe that his own fingers dwarfed the girl. He wanted to pass this as a hallucination from lack of sleep, but when she shook her head, his breathing hitched. She understood him. 

"Sammy, did she just shake her head?" He asked, really wanting to see if she had shook her head, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He felt that his brother's hand had tensed up a little on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Dean," Sam breathed, almost hesitant to speak, worried his tone would be too loud for the little girl. "She did." It was incredible to see something so small, being held by his brother and damn, did his fingers really make her look tiny. She couldn't have been bigger than three inches at most. 

Dean had let out a soft sigh of relief, at least he hadn't hurt her. If he did, it would've made him feel awful. She was so small and defenceless and with one careless motion of his, he could end her. It made him mentally cringe. She really was delicate, and he knew it, hell, she even knew it. And it most likely scared her because of that fact. Hell, if kind of frightened him. 

The hunter was at a loss. What the hell was he supposed to ask a three inch girl he had just found at, he checked the time quickly, 1:28am? He looked up to his little brother and gave him a look saying 'help me out here'. 

Sam cleared his throat, before looking down to her. And for once, the girl moved her terrified gaze to him. He gave a her a small, gentle smile. "Hey," he said softly, looking down to her. "I'm Sam, this is my older brother Dean. We're not going to hurt you, okay? Do you, uh, have a name?" Since she understood English, might as well ask her some questions right? And most importantly, her name. 

The girl gave another weak nod, and she seemed to shrink back with both pairs of eyes on her now. Squeezing her eyes shut, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So, she tried again, this time a small squeak formed. Well, she was getting somewhere. They had asked her mostly 'yes' and 'no' questions, which were easier to answer, but this one, the one about her name, god, it was hard to answer. She was terrified. And she knew that they knew it. Hell, she had been shaking like a leaf, still was to be exact. "M-my, name's C-Cara," she squeaked out, hiding her face in her hands. 

Dean froze. She spoke. Her voice was so small, but it carried and he was able to hear her clearly. It was ridiculous, yet incredible. "Nice to meet you Cara," he told her, keeping his voice low in tone. "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" 

She bit her lip nervously but gave a soft nod. Now they were getting somewhere. This was good. "I-I'm a 5'4" foot tall h-hunter..," she began flinching mildly as his fingers gave a small twitch. 

Wait a moment, Sam looked down to her. A brow quirked. "A 5'4" hunter?" He asked. Well, for hunter, she could mean deer or the supernatural, but he couldn't deny that he had heard her say 'five feet and four inches tall.' That would be impossible, wouldn't it? Okay, this was really screwing with his mind now. Cara gave a small nod and looked down to her hands. "But, how did you get here? You don't look to be 5'4"." 

She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, but she fought them down. "I-I don't know," she responded, her voice broken. "I was on a v-vamp hunt, jumping out a window a-and next thing I know, h-here I am." 

Dean bit his lip nervously. She was a hunter, like, supernatural hunter. So, she was on a vamp case, leaping out a window and now she's here? How does that even work? Witches? No, couldn't possibly. She had literally just said 'vamp hunt' not 'witch hunt'. He closed his eyes and let himself relax a little more against the headboard, peering down to the small girl, not risking running a hand through his hair in case she were to lose her balance. Sure, he was still seated on the bed, but landing wrong, even on soft material, could prove deadly. Which made him shudder. 

Cara looked up to him, and for the first time, they had their eyes actually make contact. Large emerald eyes, meeting miniscule hazel eyes. But instead of letting herself freak out, like she wanted to, she tried to find a place of serenity. Taking in a deep breath, she let herself think for a moment and really let it settle in. She was so venerable to them, either could end her if they wanted or if they saw her as a threat, but hadn't made any aggressive movements towards her. And she almost felt relaxed with that feeling, but something still kept her on edge. She wasn't anywhere near her home. 

And she had no idea on how to get back.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt a cold fear seep into her veins. It made her shiver as unease set in on her stomach. The realization was hard to bear. Cara had no knowledge on how she had gotten here, wherever here was, and even less knowledge on how to get home. She gave a dry swallow as her mouth had suddenly lost its moisture. She felt bile rise in her throat and took every ounce of her self-control to keep herself from vomiting. Which, would be pretty damn awkward. Glancing up, she felt cool beads of sweat line her forehead. "U-um," she tried to find the words to say something. Anything about how she felt, but no words were able to form, which aggravated the tiny hunter. 

"Something wrong?" Dean asked, keeping his fingers curled in on her slightly, almost protectively, not willing to let anything happen at the moment. And he was less excited about how early it was, but screw that. His large emerald eyes looked down to the small figure cupped in his hands, with a newfound curiosity and something that sent his instincts over the edge. She had literally fallen from no where, which made him suppress a shudder and that thought alone, was unsettling. He moved his gaze up to Sam quickly, who only gave a shrug in response, before crossing his arms over his chest, leaning slightly over his older brother's shoulder. 

She gave a soft sigh, as her eyes were now focused on the calloused skin on which she was sitting upon. Absent-mindedly running her small limb over it the surface and feeling every crevice and detail, before looking up. "I don't know how to get home," she paused before sighing again. "If I can that is." 

"Hey, hey," he told her gently, but sternly. "We're gonna find you a way home. Sammy and I are gonna help you out." 

She blinked in surprise, before looking to the both of them, with wide, surprised eyes. "You-you are?" She honestly almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just met these men, knowing nothing whatsoever about them, save their names and what their intentions were, hell, they had just found her! And now they were willing to find a way home? Sounded impossible to her, but she was more than happy to agree. She had gotten a gentle nod from Sam and a small, reassuring smile from Dean, she felt the edges of her mouth twitch upwards into a small grin of her own. "Thank you," she said, feeling relief flood her body. "That would mean more than anything to me." 

"I bet it would," Dean gave a semi-awkward chuckle. Before using his free hand and covering a yawn. It was late, he was tired and still beaten from the hunt. "Hey, um, its like 3:40 or something in the morning, you tired? I mean, we could find something for you to sleep on. You know, if you want." 

She smiled and nodded, only now realizing how truly weary she was. The adrenaline of the whole situation was starting to die down inside her. "I wouldn't mind catching a few z's, it would be best," she agreed. "So, what could I use?" 

Sam bit his lip as he glanced to his brother. He rose his eyes from Cara and searched the room, before landing on his duffle. He furrowed his brows in silent thought, as he kept looking over it. Well, he had just washed his shirts and there still was one he hadn't used yet, that would work, wouldn't it? "Hey, I've just cleaned my shirts. I could fold one up for you, make it more accessible and you could sleep in that?" 

The small hunter bit the inside of her cheek and rubbed her arms absent-mindedly as she pondered the idea of it. She then licked her dry lips, which felt somewhat like sandpaper and nodded. "Sounds good to me," she said softly. "If it wouldn't be a burden to either of you." 

Dean gave a small chuckle. "Nah, it wouldn't burden either of us," he then looked over to his little brother and nodded his head to get the shirt. They had been around each other for so long now, that silent communication between the two, was easy to understand. Giving a short nod, he headed over and began to search through his bag for it. "So, uh, Cara, is there a certain spot in the room where we can set you? To make it a little more comfortable for you?" Dean moved his gaze from the girl, carefully guarded by his fingers, around the room. "We've got the TV stand, the table, the bedside table.." he listed off a few more location, before looking down to her. Meeting her soft hazel gaze again. They held a new light, something more hopeful. Like the look Sam would give him as a kid, when he needed something. 

Cara listed off every location with the pros and cons in her mind, silently mouthing everything to herself. She then met his gaze again. The colours were mixed. Hazel, small flecks of gold all placed in a poor of melted emeralds. They were mesmerizing, to say the least. She then ran her fingers through her hair and letting it rest on her shoulder lazily. "I think the bedside table would the best," she said, biting her lower lip. 

He gave a curt nod, as Sam came back over with the folded, flannel shirt in his grasp. "So, you guys decide on a location?" He asked. 

Cara gave a nod and pointed to the bedside. "I settled on the bedside table," she said, really hoping she wasn't being a burden to either. They had assured her, she wasn't, but how did she really know for sure. She then moved her gaze down to her hands and keeping her lower lip bitten.

The younger Winchester nodded and placed the shirt on the wooden surface, before moving the light back a little so it wasn't as close to the edge. With careful movements not to jostle his small passenger too much, Dean reached over to the table and let her step off. She looked back to him with a grateful smile, and slid off and landed gently onto the soft surface of the shirt. 

She sunk into it a little and a smile graced her lips. Before climbing back out and looking towards the two brothers, looking back at her. She rubbed her right arm with her left and gave a soft sigh. "Thank you," Cara said softly. "I mean it. Its early in the morning, I fall from literally nowhere and you're helping take care of me," she gave a light laugh. "So, thank you again." 

"Hey," Dean said, laying down on his bed, back facing the roof as he adjusted himself on his stomach so he was more eyelevel with her. They both heard Sam get into his own bed, getting himself comfortable as well. "Its no worries. Really, and Cara, we weren't just gonna force you to survive on your own, that wouldn't be fair to you." 

\--------------------

"Dammit!" Kare hissed for the almost the twelfth time that night. "Josh, Cara's not picking up her damn phone!" The blonde had been having a rage fit, stomping around, as the other hunter had relaxed himself in the motel room, his feet propped up against the coffee table sitting just before the TV stand. 

"Hey, Kare, calm the hell down," Joshua gave her a look to say 'relax', but she ignored it and continued to have a mini melt down. "She said she was going to be on a vamp hunt, remember? She probably just shut her phone off for the time being, so it wouldn't bring any attention to her. Especially not when you've been calling her, what, twelve times now? You really have to have more faith in her." He took a long sip from his beer, before Kare gave him a slap upside the head. 

"What if she's dead, dumbass? Ever think of that?!" Kare finally plopped herself down on the couch beside Joshua. Her arms crossed as she huffed and puffed. With all her yelling and cursing, she'd probably woken half the motel by now. She was just so... so... so damn frustrated! "We should've gone with her, Josh, I've never been this damn scared for her safety. She said she would have called us by 11! And guess what, dumbass! Its 3:46!" 

"Kare, for the love of god," Joshua stated, grabbing her shoulders and making her face him straight in the eyes. "Cara's alive, we'll check out the mansion tomorrow. She had sent us the coordinates for her case anyways, in case she needed back up, remember? Now breathe, dammit." 

The girl took in a few breaths trying to calm herself down, the only problem, it wasn't doing shit for her attitude. "Screw going later, I'm going now. I'm going to find Cara and if I find her dead, I swear to god-" she was cut off midsentence as Joshua clamped a hand over his friend's mouth. She glared at him, her blue eyes taking on a dark light he rarely saw in her. She was severely pissed off and wasn't going to give up until Cara was found. Dead or alive. 

\--------------------

Cara gave a soft smile, before closing her eyes and wrapping the sleeve of the shirt around her. She could've used the entire sleeve as a sleeping bag, if she had wished to, but why waste an entire shirt if you could just use the sleeve? She found herself surrounded by the smell of cologne. Not that it bothered her too much, actually, it somewhat her a feeling of reassurance that she wasn't alone. Well, not for the time being she wasn't. She was safe for the night and that gave her confidence that she could sleep well and maybe deeply. Get a rest that was well needed. 

Dean took this time to really look the girl over. He could tell she had a pair of sot brown eyes, almost those of melted chocolate and dark bronze hair to match. Although, she had natural streaks of blonde mixed within, here and there. He moved his gaze from her to Sam, as his little brother cleared his throat.

Cara had jumped a little, being that she was somewhat lost in the great emerald pools that had captured her attention once more. She looked over and up, to see the other brother, who was leaning on his elbows. 

"I'm gonna hit the hay, but you two," he said, motioning to the two of them with his right hand. "Can talk for as long as you want, I really don't care, not like we have a hunt tomorrow anyways. Night." He then put his back to the two and lifted the covers of the motel bed over his head, so the light wouldn't be too irritating for him. 

"Alright," Dean said, drawing Cara's attention back to the dirty blonde hunter, looking down upon her once more. "Looks like we should probably get some sleep as well. Unless you have any questions?" 

She bit her lip, before nodding and holding up a single finger. "I only have one question," she said, sitting up a little more. "Are you and him hunters? Like not the deer hunters, like supernatural hunters?" Cara was somewhat hoping that the answer was yes, and somewhat hoping it wasn't. 

He gave her a soft nod, folding his arms over the longer side of the bed and looking a little bit more down to her level. "Yup," he said popping the 'p'. "We were both brought into it as kids. And I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, and say that you are as well? Seeing as you were talking about leaping out a window on a vamp hunt." 

She gave an awkward laugh, a lopsided smile (which he thought was rather adorable, but don't say anything), and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I am. So, uh, time to sleep?" 

"Yeah," he gave a curt nod before reaching over, feeling a little guilty as she jumped slightly at the action and flicked the light off. Sending the room into darkness, other than the street light swimming in from the slightly parted curtains. He let himself relax a little more into the bed. "And Cara?" 

She looked over to him as he mentioned her name, and gave a soft "mhmm" in reply to him. Cara laid herself down a little more onto the shirt she had as a bed, her hands behind her head. 

"Rest well," He finished, giving her a soft smile. 

She giggled softly, before it dropped slightly. "I will," she assured him and before long, she could hear his breathing steady out into a more peaceful rhythm. Letting out a soft sigh of her own, she laid there, staring at the ceiling. "I will." Cara whispered, before letting her eyelids slip closed and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kare growled as she rubbed her arms. The cool air nipping at her exposed skin, showing beneath her hoodie. Her mood had gotten steadily worse. Being early in the morning, Cara not answering her phone and the car breaking down. "Ridiculous," she looked over to Joshua, who had his machete with him, because well, they weren't sure if she had gotten the job done or not, being that she wouldn't friggen pick up. "I hate this, Cara should be back with us, doing her job pretty much safely. I just want her back, I don't want to think she's dead." 

"Than don't think like that," Joshua grunted, running his free hand through his light hair as they both treaded down the dark road. It wasn't the first time the two had, had to stay up early. Basically, they were always up till sunrise before catching a wink or two of sleep. Rolling his eyes as Kare kept grumbling to herself, he laid a hand on her shoulder, which made her tense slightly. "Relax, okay? She's fine, she's probably sleeping in her car and will answer her calls, when she can." 

She rolled her eyes and kept her arms crossed over her chest, a machete in her right hand as she walked along. "Maybe, but we can't get too hopeful," she sighed softly, and stopped walking for a second. "But-but what if she's not, Josh, what then? Her father made me promise to look after her, I did. I promised him. 'yes sir, I wont let anything happen to her, sir. No worries sir, she'll be safe with me and Joshua, sir.' But no, look how that turned out, she's missing and I have no idea if we'll find her again. Josh, what do I do, if her father finds out he'll kill me!" 

"For god's sake, here she goes again," Joshua rolled his eyes and took her by the shoulder again. "Kare, you'll be fine. He might be a little pissed off, but you know, he'll get over it eventually, right?"

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, giving a rather sarcastic smile. "Oh yeah, Josh. You trust the life of your precious daughter into someone else's hands and then, they let her go on a hunt by herself and then go fricking missing! That's totally something you just get over." She then yanked her arm from his grasp and kept walking up the road, to the mansion on where Cara had sent them the information and coordinates. 

He gave a deep sigh. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it," looking over to her, he fingered the blade, before bumping into Kare. "What's up?" She elbowed him in the gut and he grunted a little. "... The hell was that for?" She looked to him, her lip curled up in a growl, but her eyes wide in panic. Before moving her gaze to the smashed in window on the third story. "God no..."

She let out a strangled, almost hurt laugh. "May-maybe she's in her car?" Kare's voice was laced with an almost lost hope, and she jogged over to the crimson Camero Cara always drove to and from hunts. The girl had had it with her since she was 15, after her father gave it to her. She bit her lip and peeked into the windows. No one. Her heart was starting to sink, no, hunters didn't give up. Especially not now. "Josh, look around, see if you can find any-"

"Already did," he walked over holding a simple flip phone decorated in a single initial; 'C' and a second machete in hand. "Found them both on the concrete by the smashed in window, but no blood, nothing saying that she even hit the ground." He flipped open the phone and saw the twelve missed calls under the name 'Kare Bear'. He chuckled lightly at the name, before the smile dropped. "Kare, I bet you she's fine." 

"How can she be fine if that damn window's smashed in, her phone and her machete are on the ground and there's no sign she's even alive?! Tell me that!" Kare reached over and took Cara's blade from Joshua's hand and tossed her own to the ground, grunting as she swung it around, getting a feel for it. 

"What are you doing?" Joshua asked, slipping Cara's phone into his back pocket and picking up Kare's machete. He was more than confused on why she had Cara's machete instead of her own. It was already bloodstained, showing she had maybe gotten a few at most before, well, whatever happened to her, happened. Joshua looked to her with a brow quirked, trying to figure out why. 

Kare looked up, eyes burning with sadness and anger. "I'm going to avenge her, kill the damn vamps with her machete and see how much they like messing with her family." She rolled her shoulders and was about to hike inside, Joshua laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. 

"Kare, we're not family to her," he said, giving out a soft sigh. 

She pulled her shoulder from his grip. "Maybe not by blood, Josh, but by heart." 

\-------------------------

Cara sat up, gasping for breath for a moment. She wiped the now beading sweat rolling down her face. Running a hand through her hair, the small hunter gave a sigh. She suddenly felt a little sick, and noticing neither of the boys had woken yet, she gave a small smile and flopped back onto the soft material. The scent of cologne was strong, but not strong enough to make her nauseous. 

She heard the sound of blankets and clothing ruffling and she looked over, only to see Dean readjusting himself on the bed, and she could only see how relaxed his features looked. It gave her comfort that even hunters here got to rest and relax, she gave another small sigh and placed her hands behind her head. Only wishing there was a way she could get home. Well, she knew there WAS a way, she just had to find it. But already being tiny compared to the people here, made her wonder how much larger the rest of this world was and how alike it was to hers. If there were hunters, then there must have been monsters literally their size, bigger even. If that was possible. 

It boggled her teeny little mind to think like that. A little light headed even. She gave a soft sigh and searched herself for her phone. She patted down her pockets and her eyes widened a little bit. She didn't have it. Letting out a frustrated groan, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, before slumping forward. There was no way she could contact home. If she even could that is. Would her phone even work like that? A thought then popped into her mind. Maybe she could...? No, it would be too risky, just think of the size of yourself, there's no way... But, maybe? Cara gave another frustrated groan and sighed. It was worth the shot, right? Failure always came with a lesson and new knowledge. She just had to wait until the boys were up to ask. 

Laying back down, it never really crossed her mind how helpless she felt now. She was too small to do anything she considered normal. Like use a phone, or, actually get up and walk around without having the fear of being stepped on. Rubbing her eyes, she let herself flop back down into the warm holds of the shirt, trying to calm her raging mind. What about Kare and Joshua? They were probably freaking the hell out about her. She had promised to call them at eleven, and she checked the time, yup, 6:17am. She lowered her eyes to the plaid surrounding her and laid her head back, only hoping time could pass quicker or that she could just lose herself in her mind, until they brought her back to reality. 

She rubbed her arms, as a small shiver snuck down her back. So small, helpless. Useless. Cara couldn't help but let these thoughts swarm her mind. She just hoped the others had gotten rid of the vamps. She could only smile slightly at the words Joshua would say as Kare would just run in blindly swinging and cursing out the vampires, oh she loved the blonde like an older sister. If only she had her phone and could try to call, damn, back to that thought are we? She rolled her eyes. 

A warm gust of air was suddenly blown over her, as her dark bronze hair was lightly ruffled to the side. She brought her tiny hazel eyes to see two large emerald ones tiredly blinking open. She gave a soft smile and ran her fingers through her hair once more, before settling it messily over her shoulder. "Morning," Cara greeted softly, rolling onto her side and laying one hand under her head and propping it up a little more. Her other hand resting lazily by her side. "Sleep well?" 

He gave a soft laugh, before raising a huge hand to rub at the equally large eyes of his, before covering a yawn. "You could say that," Dean said, his voice a little crackly from sleep. "A little stiff, but alright, you?"

Cara gave her small shoulders a little shrug, smiling gently. "It was pretty nice, and the smell of cologne was pretty comforting, I have to admit," she said, before sighing softly. "Reminds me of the stuff Josh would always wear," the small girl looked up, smiling sadly. "They're family friends, pretty much family. My father made Kare promise to look after me, she probably feels terrible," she then caught herself. "Sorry, I'm rambling, I get lost in my thoughts and I don't know when to stop. Uh, I apologize. If only I had my phone, I might've been able to contact them..." 

Dean had bitten his lower lip as she had begun to talk about her family and friends. His eyes soften at the sight of her small sigh. "Well, I have a phone," he tried, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "It's probably too large for you, but, you know, its worth a shot, right?" 

Cara looked up to him, seeing how his eyes had softened at the sight of herself. She sighed again, and sat up, curling her knees into herself. "It's worth a shot, yes, but, I don't know if I'd even be able to get the call through," she said. "And the size of your phone would be ridiculous compared to me, but if you wouldn't mind, of course." 

"No, no," he said, sitting up and placing his feet on the ground, after pulling the sheets from the bed from himself and laying them idly on the bed. He reached over and placed a hand behind her, letting a gentle thumb run up and down her back, it what he hoped she too as a comforting gesture. "It'd be no worries, Cara. Honestly, I'd love to help you out in anyway possible." 

It took everything in her not to flinch away as the huge digit rubbed at her back with surprising gentleness. For someone so massive compared to her, nonetheless a man, he was quite ginger with her. She bit her lip and looked up to him, smiling softly. Finally feeling a little safer, she leaned against his touch. "Thanks Dean, I'm willing to try," Cara said, before looking down to her hands. "When could we, you know try to call my home?" 

Dean couldn't deny the soft smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips, as he watched and felt her lean into his touch slightly. At least she was beginning to trust him more now. He then gave a small shrug. "Anytime works for me," he told her. Rustling from the other bed, made the two look over to the brunette that had now emerged from his little cocoon of comforters and blankets. He gave himself a large and well needed stretch before rubbing his eyes and looking over, and giving them both a tired smile. "Well, rise and shine Sammy." 

The younger brother only rolled his eyes and gave a yawn, before running his hands through his messy brown hair and shaking himself more awake. "Well, I'm gonna head out and get us all some breakfast," he then stood and went over to his duffle before grabbing a shirt and some jeans. He headed into the bathroom to change and Cara brought her gaze back to Dean, who gave her a soft smile.

"You wanna try it out?" He asked, sitting up and pulling his hand back from her he stood, rolled his shoulders before standing and grabbing his phone and walked back over to the bed, looking down to her, he got into it and looked to her. "What the number you need?" 

She bit her lip softly, looking up to him. "Well," she sighed softly. "Mind putting it down for me?" He gave a nod and set the phone down for her, watching quietly as the small girl stood and walked over to it. Shit, if she looked small compared to his own hands, the phone itself, which was not very large, also pretty much dwarfed her. Cara walked up to the numbers and pushed on them with all she had as she dialed the number she knew off by heart. Well, she had to, especially in times when she didn't have her phone exactly with her. She stood back, running a hand through her bronze hair, looked up to him, before moving to the ear piece and listening. 

"H-hello?" Came a crackly voice from the phone. Cara's eyes widened and she gave a small smile and squeal of happiness, it worked! It actually worked.

"Kare-Kare, is that you?" She tried, hoping her voice carried to the mouth piece of the phone, which was now gently being held up by two fingers for her, trying to make this task a little easier. 

"Oh my fricken god! Cara!" She winced a little at the volume of her friend's voice, but smiled nonetheless. "She's alive Joshua, she's alive!" 

She heard Joshua give a laugh as he clapped his hands together with glee. "What did I tell you, Kare Bear? I knew little Cara was alive. Tell her I say hi." 

Kare gave another laugh into the phone on their end and sighed softly. "Cara, I was so worried about you, I," she paused and heaved a heavy sigh. "I thought the vamps had gotten you, after finding you phone and machete just laying oh the ground, with a smashed in window three stories up, I didn't know what to think other than you had been killed. I didn't want to believe it, but there was no proof that you had actually survived. And don't worry, we took care of the vamps." 

Cara smiled and quickly glanced up to the large emerald eyes looking down at her, before speaking again; "That's great news! And look, Kare, its okay. I'm alive." 

"Where are you?" 

That simple question made her mouth run dry, and she swallowed quietly. "I uh, I don't know honestly," Cara said looking up once more, before sitting herself down right in the middle so she could hear and speak. The door to the washroom opened and Sam walked out looking more awake than he had before, as he was now in denim and flannel. Not bad, she had think, but there were more pressing matters. 

He looked over and saw that she was on the phone and keeping himself quiet he nodded and pointed towards the door, before slipping on his shoes and shrugging his jacket over his shoulders and headed out, closing the door with a soft click, leaving the two alone. 

"What was that?" Kare asked, now having the phone pressed right up against her ear, two hands keeping it there. "Cara, are you okay? Are you safe? Answer me." 

"Nothing, it w-was nothing" she tried to cover up the sounds of the opening and closing of doors. "But don't worry, I'll figure out where I am and I'll let you know when I'm on my way home, okay? And tell Josh, I say hi." 

"O-okay, watch-atch out," Kare's voice was starting to break up. It was hard to hear and she sucked in a deep sigh. 

"Kare-Kare, you're breaking up," she heaved a small sigh and rested her tiny hand on the end call button. "I'll," she paused, feeling her heart grow heavy. "I'll have to talk to you when I can, I miss you," and without waiting she hit the 'end call' and looked up to Dean again. "Thanks, it was really good to talk to them again and to reassure them that I was alive." 

"I'm glad that's how you feel about it," he said, pocketing his phone into his night pants and tilting his head to look at her. "And I think I know who can help you out on getting home, he's usually pretty good with things like this. I say asking him is worth a shot. If you're up for it." 

Cara rubbed her arms and nodded slowly. "Its the best chance we got, if you think he can help me, and you trust him, then, well, so can I," Maybe there was hope for getting home, and it would just take time. She sat cross-legged and gave a soft smile up at the hunter, towering over her. Giving the small girl a soft smile back, Dean ran his fngers through his hair before looking down to her. All they had to do now, was wait for Sam to get back from his breakfast run.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least half an hour later, when Sam had returned with breakfast for the three of them. Even though Cara was too shy to admit it, she as starving. She bit her lip looking at the massive bags in his hands as he shut the door behind himself. She was sat cross-legged on the shirt and Dean had sat up, causing her to move her gave from the massive bags of food being placed on the wooden table - the size of a rather small parking lot at least - to the mountain of a man standing towering over her. 

Cara pushed down the crushing weight of her real size, way down below her surface. Although, she felt incredibly intimidated, she had to remember that she was safe. Even though her hunter instincts were begging her to scramble around or find somewhere safe and hidden from their sights. 

"Alright, breakfast is here," Sam announced, sitting himself on one of the chairs placed at the table. It creaked under his weight, which made Cara flinch slightly. "You hungry?" 

"Damn straight," Dean spoke up, before moving his gaze down to the tiny girl standing on the bedside table. He gave a soft sigh as she looked up to meet his gaze. He began to reach a hesitant hand down towards her, before watching her freeze at the sight and shift backwards, and he decided to just rest it beside her rather than scoop her up. Not going to admit this aloud, Dean was almost hesitant to pick her up again. The only reason he had in the first place was, well, she was on him and he had to grab at the unknown sensation. Good thing he was more gentle than he would have been, or else he could've squeezed the life from her. "You comin' Cara?" He was a little impatient, but just looking at the small girl eyeing his hand nervously, he had to wait for her, it wouldn't be fair - or nice - to just snatch her up. 

Cara bit her lip at the sight of the hand being laid beside her. She looked up to Dean and meeting his emerald eyes before back to the massive hand laid palm up for her. If that wasn't unsettling to think, than she wasn't exactly sure what was anymore. She could deal with demons, angels, wendigos, shapeshifters, you name it, but seeing a hand as large as a truck, that does things to your mind, and not good things. 

"Ye-yeah," she mumbled softly, taking a step forwards. She had her eyes shut tightly, scared as hell. Cara knew she had already been manhandled, but that wasn't by her doing, it was just what happened with the three of them. "I'm coming." She rubbed her arms and opened her eyes, before standing right at his thumb. She placed a small hand of her own, awed and terrified at how small it really was compared to one digit of his. She sucked in a sharp breath and tore her eyes away from that and scrambled into his hollow palm. She was literally putting her life into the hands of some man she just met the night before. 

He watched quietly, and almost dumbstruck as she approached his hand. Cautiously and he understood, but when she placed her hand on his thumb, it was ridiculous. It was so tiny. SHE was so tiny. It took everything in him, not to twitch as she scrambled into his palm and freak her out even more. Dean suddenly felt a wave of nervousness hit him. He had never felt so BIG around someone. Sure, he was taller - 6'1" - and he was usually very sure of himself, but holding a girl no bigger than three and a half inches, sent his nerves through the roof. Cara was so tiny and he was a giant compared to her, which made him feel somewhat self-conscious. 

Dean cupped a second hand around the one carrying Cara, and then tucked them both against his chest. He wasn't taking any risks with her. No way, she was way too fragile for that. He than turned for the table and ignored the looks, his little brother was giving him. 

She gave a small jump as his second hand came up and cupped around his first, like how he had her last night. She bit her lip as she felt it move and braced herself against the flannel wall of Dean's chest, finding herself gripping onto the fabric as each of his steps shook her. It was hard to keep balance just siting, she couldn't imagine trying to stand on his palm while he walked. That wouldn't turn out too well... 

Shaking that from her mind, Cara had her eyes shut. She was never good with heights. And even though she was situated in his palm, so she was against his chest and his other hand cupped around, blocking almost everything from her view, she still kept her eyes shut. Her breathing almost began to pick up, but she managed to keep it under-control. 

It took the small girl a few moments to realized he had stopped walking. Prying her eyes open, Cara looked up and met the great pools once more. The weight of how small she was came flooding back in, but fought it down once more. She wasn't going to let it get to her, not now. 

"You might have to let go there," Dean gave an awkward chuckle. He didn't just want to pull his shirt from her grip, especially not with how small her arms were. He knew he wouldn't be able to take that kind of force. 

She tensed and laughed weakly. "Yeah," she released her death grip on the flannel and watched as he moved the hand cupping her in and lowered her to the table, where she climbed off and sat herself on the rough wooden surface, honestly thankful for the sturdy area. Cara could feel the weight of both pairs of eyes burning into her back. She bit her lip nervously as she moved her eyes from emerald ones to greenish-hazel ones. She ran her fingers through her hair before laying them on her lap. "So, uh, I don't mean to make things awkward... But," she smiled shyly. "We gonna eat or are you guys just going to keep staring at my size?" 

Sam was the first to move his eyes from her, before noticing Dean and nudging him in the side. "Dude, stop staring," he said before reaching for one of the two bags. 

It had been a rather awkward breakfast for Cara. Being the smallest one there and how she barley ate anything and from what she did finish, there still was more than enough for her to finish. It would've been able to feed her for the rest of the day, maybe even the day after. And they could down something bigger than herself! She shuddered at the thought, as she had to look away slightly. 

Dean noticed how she had bowed her head away from the both of them, and felt even MORE self-conscious than before. Swallowing his bite, he placed what was left back into the wrapper and drummed his fingers along the table. God, this was awkward. He could only imagine that the sounds - the real awkward everyday sounds - would be amplified to the small girl, which made him bite his lip. He then moved his gaze to his brother, who had finished before himself. "So, I was telling Cara that we might know someone who'd be able to help her get home... Maybe." 

Sam looked over to his brother, glancing down to Cara briefly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Having two pairs of massive eyes staring down at you couldn't have felt welcoming and he suddenly felt a little guilty for last night. But just seeing the sheer size of her, was enough to make his jaw drop, even now. "Let me guess," he said, pretty sure he already new who Dean was referring to. "Bobby?" 

The eldest hunter gave a curt nod. "Yup, we should probably call him to let him know we're dropping by, but other than that, it should be smooth sailing out there," he glanced down to Cara, who was looking back up at him. "If you're good with traveling with two men you just met." 

She gave a small smile (which Dean thought was actually pretty, damn adorable), and ran her hand through her hair, semi-brushing it and semi-messing around with it because she had nothing better to do with her hands at the moment. "Yeah, I'm good with it. And if you meant me any harm, I think you would've done it by now." 

The brothers shared a look, before Sam got up and threw everything away. Dean looked down to the small girl, sitting on the table. "Well, yeah, you got that right," he said, raising his hands in mock defense. "You got Sasquatch and I, we mean you no harm." 

She gave a small laugh, as he referred to his brother as 'sasquatch' and she could see why. He seemed to be the taller one of the two. She gave her eyes a small roll, Joshua was actually the tallest of her and Kare. Which was kind of funny, being that he was only 5'11". It still made her giggle softly. Looking back up, she just caught Sam throw his brother a bitchface, which made her giggle. 

"We should probably head out," he said, rubbing his hands together and looking to the table on which his brother and Cara were at. "Bobby's is about a ten hour drive from here, and if we leave now we'd get there at," he checked the time. 10:56. "8:00 tonight," He stuffed his stuff into his duffle and sat on the bed, lacing up his boots and slinging the duffle over his shoulder. "I'm ready when you two are." 

Cara looked over before down to her hands. "So, a ten hour drive huh?" She said, looking up and watching as Dean shrugged.

"It shouldn't be too bad, but, you never know I guess." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you wanna ride by pocket or, uh, shoulder?" 

She bit her lip. Well, she would think that the pocket would be the safest way too travel, but she was a little claustrophobic and it would get hot and stuffy as soon as she began to hyperventilate and have a panic attack. She honestly didn't want to risk that. But, being that the shoulder was higher and that you can see everything, was unsettling. She then ignored her common sense, and looked back up once more. It was almost as she had been looking up then down, then up, then down over and over. It almost made her dizzy. "I'll go with the should, if that's alright." 

The words were out before she could process them. Shit, how could she conceal herself if she seated up there? Well, there was his shirt cuff. And before she knew it, he responded with a "fine with me" and a hand was brought down to the table, palm up and waiting for her. She pushed herself into a stand and walked over, before sitting herself on the edge and moving into the centre, where she felt safer. She was then pushed lightly into the fleshy surface as the force pulled down on her lightly. 

Dean lifted the small girl to his shoulder and placed his hand right against it, letting her have some time to climb off. And climb off she did. More like scrambled the hell off. It took everything in him not to flinch at the feeling of having her move around on his shoulder. It was bizarre. He wasn't used to having anything up there, much less and living, breathing human being. He actually held his breath, as she got herself comfortable against his neck. 

As soon as he had his hand up to his shoulder, she scrambled off and stood on the uneven surface of his shoulder. She could hear his breathing, which gave her the chills, at the rise and fall of every breath he took in and out. Shoving the feeling of uneasiness and maybe regret of choosing this spot, she sat herself down right at the base of his neck and leaned against it. Grabbing Dean's jacket collar, Cara pulled it up to hide herself from view. She just had to make sure, so she peeked over. "Sam, if I hold the jacket collar up like this, can you see me?" 

The youngest brother looked over when he heard his name. He watches as she hid herself from view again, and Dean adjusted his jacket. He shook his head. "Not at all," he said before turning grabbing his brother's bag and tossing Dean the keys to the impala. "I'll wait at the impala and give Bobby a call, while you and Cara check out." He then opened the door and headed out to the slick black car. 

Dean turned his gaze from the shutting door, to the tiny hunter residing on his shoulder. He couldn't see her, being that she was right at the base of his neck. If he couldn't feel the small girl there, he wouldn't have believe that this entire situation was even possible. "You alright?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice low. A hunch told him that having Cara in such close proximity, his voice would be incredibly loud for the small girl. Maybe even damage her hearing if he wasn't careful. 

She gave a small sigh and rested against him. She found herself slumping against the warmth he provided. If it weren't for him speaking, she could actually lull herself off tot he gentle sound of his breathing and the warmth. "Hm?" She muttered, before nodding softly. "Yeah, I'm good." 

He gave a nod and headed to the door, keeping his footsteps as even as he could. Not wanting to jostle his little passenger too much. As he passed the mirror, he double checked that she couldn't be seen and then headed out to the lobby. Letting the door shut behind him. He headed inside, ignoring the flirty looks the woman was giving him. He didn't have time for her, not with what was going on. Being at any other time, he probably would've be all over her. Dean paid what he needed to and swiftly left the motel and slipping into the impala beside his brother. Sam was on the phone, and only hearing the onside conversation he believed the whoever was on the other side to be Bobby, he started her up. 

Having not heard much from Cara, he reached up two fingers and, while looking into the rear view mirror, pulled down his jacket collar just enough to see her. He noticed she had fallen asleep. Pulling it back up, hiding her once more from view, Dean gave a small smile. And pulled out of the parking-lot. He looked over to Sam as the phone snapped shut. "And?" 

"Its all good, he'll help us out."


	5. Chapter 5

Kare slumped to the ground in front of the smashed window. She looked at it silently, letting Cara's now bloody machete hit the ground. Her knees dug into the rotting wood, softer now that rain had set in. The sun had almost risen to mid morning and her and Joshua had just finished killing the vamps. It's what Cara would've wanted, right? Get rid of the vamps because she wasn't able to. "Damn it," Kare hissed, hiding her face in her hands. "Dammit all." 

She felt a hand laid upon her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Kare," there was pain in his voice, and he had to turn away from the window. "Just breath, please, for Cara. She wouldn't want you panicking." 

The blonde let out a cold, humorless laugh. "Yeah," she murmured, a cold tear ran down her face as Joshua met her gaze. "Josh, she's out there, somewhere. But, I don't know where, I just hope she's safe." 

Joshua scrunched his eyebrows together, before giving a huff. Moving his hand from her shoulder, he moved and kneeled in front of her. He used one hand to keep himself steady, the other was on Kare's right, which was tucked underneath her. "Kare, look at me," he told her sternly. She refused to meet his gaze as she let out a choked sob. "Karenia Quinnifer, you look at me this instant," hearing her full name, Kare looked up eyes stained with tears. "Cara is out there, yes, but she's most likely safe. Don't you dare think like that. You understand me?" She made no move to show if she understood or not. Joshua knew she understood, but yet he persisted. "Do you understand me?" 

Kare rubbed her red eyes and sniffled, before nodding slowly. "I understand," she reached forwards and grabbed onto Joshua's shirt and hid her face in it. As she began to cry, this time, letting it all out. All the pain she felt, the anger, the sadness, grief. She failed Cara's father, she failed herself, she failed Cara. Joshua hugged her tightly and rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back, holding her closely. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. Tears burned the back of his eyes an he hid his face in the crook of her neck. 

"It'll come for you, just like it did for her," an eerie voice growled through the thick air. 

Kare's eyes shot up and met Joshua's. "What in the HELL was that?!" She hissed, pushing herself from him and into a stand. She brushed the dirty and dust from her bloody and filthy pants. Looking around, she tried to spot anything that could be out of place. She snatched up the machete laying idly on the on ground and got it ready. 

Joshua wasn't far behind when she stood. He had his up and ready, if anything seemed to jump out and attack them. "I don't know, but I don't think I want to stick around to find out." 

Kare gave him a glare. "Josh, we're not just going to leave. What if this is the thing that got Cara? We can't let it kill more people!" She looked to him sternly, meeting his hard gaze. Kare was fully aware that Cara wasn't dead, but she had heard doors shutting and then it began to break up, something was happening and it wasn't good. 

A dark shape then appeared. It was blacker than the darkness surrounding it. She swallowed thickly. It was most likely a spirit, but what the hell was it doing in a vamp hideout? What the hell? She took a step back from it as it advanced. 

"I'll get you, just like that girl, she's gone, dead," the spirit hissed, stalking towards the two hunters. "Hunters will fall, hunters will fall." 

The spirit leaped at them and Kare tripped backwards. Her eyes widening in horror as she saw the house rise up, and the wind rush down past her ears. "JOSH!" Her voice ripped through her throat, before she hit something. Not the ground. She scrambled around blindly. It was soft against the touch. That wasn't right. She snapped open her eyes. "Where the hell did the ground go?" 

"For god's sake...!" A male voice shouted as a second thump hit the material. "What in the name of god is going on here? Kare?!"

"Here," she spoke, her eyes confused and wide as she took in everything. After battling her way to the top of the mushy, soft - almost blanket like - material, she gave a large gasp. Everything towered over her and it set an uneasy feeling in her gut. "Josh. Josh get up here, now!" 

The dark haired hunter stood and stubbornly, and almost angrily struggled to reach the top of the... the uh... well, whatever the mountain thing was. When he reached the top, Kare elbowed him once in the stomach and he looked around, eyes widening. It was a room. Well, not just any room. A MASSIVE room. Other than everything being out of size proportion, it looked to be just a normal motel room. Swallowing down the lump Joshua suddenly got in is throat, he coughed nervously into his shirt sleeve. "Well, that's not normal," and that got him another elbow in the gut and Kare hissing; "you think?"

"Josh, I don't think we're in Ohio anymore." 

\------------------

Cara gave a small flinch in her sleep and she jolted awake. She had fallen asleep. She turned her head to the left to see road in front of her. Rubbing her eyes, she shifted herself in her spot to find a more comfortable leaning position, and hoping she wasn't bothering Dean with her small little movements. She felt him shift a little, and she pulled down the jacket collar, making herself more visible. 

"Well, rise and shine there Cara," he gave a soft smile to the small girl reclining on the base of his neck. It felt nothing like when she found her. Then she was kind of sprawled out and terrified. He had to suppress a shudder that wanted up his spine. No wonder she was so terrified when they first got her. She had no idea what was going on and just grabbed from no where by a massive hand that easily could have killed her. "You sleep well?" 

When she looked into the rear view mirror, she noticed the teasing grin he had. "Oh you know, could've been better," she smirked. Cara laughed at how his expression changed from teasing to a look that said 'yeah right'. "Kidding, it was pretty good actually. You know, you're pretty comfortable, big guy." And she wasn't lying, this might sound super weird, but it was true. 

The hunter then took a look around the impala. Outside it seemed to be around late afternoon. Must've been out a good four hours, maybe more. Running a hand through her hair, her attention was brought over to the passenger seat by the sound of ruffling paper. She saw that Sam had a map open and spread up onto the dash and his lap. She turned her head a little to see where the map was stating. She expected to see something like 'Hugetopia' or something ridiculous, but her breath hitched in her throat. She read America. As in 'USA'. No, that couldn't be right! She couldn't be in America, they just couldn't! She bit her lip nervously. "Can I ask where we are?" 

Sam looked up to her, before adjusting the map and looking at it again. "Uh, just entering Ohio now, by the looks of it." He said, glancing over to her, from the corner of his eye. 

Cara felt herself go lightheaded. She was still in America. She wasn't usually one to get lightheaded or freaked easily, but she had paled drastically. 

Dean kept his eyes on her through the rear view. Glancing at the road as to not make a stupid mistake, his brows furrowed. "Hey, Cara, you alright?" He watched silently as she met his eyes and then stumbled backwards. Dean's hand moved quickly to where she was, and he uttered a short curse of "shit!", a panicked look overcame the older brother's features. 

Sam reacted quickly, and shot a hand out to catch the small girl. She was enveloped into a light fist, keeping her rom harming herself. He let out a soft sigh, grateful for his hunter reflexes and reaction time. He pulled his hand back and opened it fully, to glance the girl. He cupped another hand under the one holding her, not taking any chances. "Woah, Cara, you alright there?" 

She rubbed her head and let out a soft shudder. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking up to meet his eyes, but the weight of them was a little too much and she looked away shyly. They were filled with confusion and worry, which was a combination she wasn't used to seeing. "Sorry, I guess I lost my balance," she noticed Dean tense from the corner of her eye and she turned to him. "Its not your fault, I swear. I just got a little light headed, is all. Surprised, as well," She rubbed the back of her neck. "And uh, thanks for catching me."

He gave her a nod. "Yeah, you're welcome," he said, looking down at her. He really wanted to just observe her, but he knew that'd make her uncomfortable so he moved the made bearing Cara and laid it right up to Dean's shoulder, where she could move to sit on once more. 

She gave him a small smile of thanks and stood holding her hands out to keep her balance as he kept his hand steady - so steady it actually kind of surprised her - as she walked along his middle finger onto the unsteady and jacket covered area of Dean's shoulder. She watched as Sam brought his hand back to his side and pulled up his map again, and she trotted over and sat herself back by the base of his neck. She felt oddly safe there, other than her stumbling, but that was her fault. Not his. And she hoped she had reassured him into believing that. 

She crossed her arms and rested her head back, the warmth really was comforting. She then felt vibrations as he spoke. "So, what made you go all, lightheaded?" 

Cara bit her lip nervously, before running a hand through her hair and sighing softly. She moved into a little bit of an easier position and crossed her legs this time, meeting his eyes in the rear view, it was the easiest at the moment. She had realized Sam had turned to see why as well. She couldn't blame him, she kind of did just slip off his brother's shoulder. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm from Mason, Ohio." 

Both boys froze, and Cara felt Dean tense. "You're saying you're from America?" He bit his lip when he saw her give a soft nod. HIs brows furrowed. "How the hell does that even work?" It was more to himself, but Cara gave him a small hopeless look. 

"I don't know, but something is wrong," she rubbed the back of her neck. She licked her dry lips, her tongue like sandpaper against the tender flesh. She curled her knees into herself and suddenly, her pocket felt tight and something jabbed into her hip. "What in the name of..." She reached into the pocket and pulled out something that made her eyes widen. "Holy shit!" Cara let out the sharp exhale as she looked at the object. The brothers looked over to her. "My phone. I-I have my phone!" A smile crossed her face. Cara let her fingers run over the decorated 'C' on the top. 

She looked over to the greenish-hazel eyes, before the emerald ones looking to her in the mirror. "This is awesome," she couldn't help but squeal in happiness. She then went serious. "I have to call Kare again, I need to let her know what's going on and maybe the call we'll actually work better this time." 

Dean couldn't help but find Cara's little squeal adorable. She was pretty damn cute, when he really thought about it. And seeing her smile because she had her phone, made him grin. It was nice to see she had something that was her own size, and that she didn't have to use something four times her own size. Which was probably a relief to her. He watched as she typed in the numbers to her friend's number, and placed the phone up to her ear. But he saw how the smile quickly disappeared from her face, which made his as well. 

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I only have up to this chapter at the moment. Once I get Chapter 7 posted once I get it done. Thank so much!

She kept the phone pressed against her ear. Heart thumping loudly in her chest, she bit her lip while she listened to her friend speak through the phone. Kare's voice was full of fear, which made her stomach clench. Cara was not used to hearing such fear in her voice, and Joshua, he was silent, which made her uneasy. No cursing from either, which was not a good sign. When Kare and Joshua didn't swear, it meant they were truly terrified and she had only seen that once. 

They went on a hunt, it was a demon hunt, and when they had busted in, Kare had frozen. It had taken Cara a few moments to realize that who was possessed was Kare's boyfriend. She had never seen the blonde so hurt, but she lashed out and killed the demon, along with her boyfriend. She had locked herself away after that, not willing to see anyone. No matter how hard Cara tried to comfort her guardian, Kare just wouldn't have it. 

"Kare listen to me-" she was cut off by heavy sobbing on the other end. Which made her heart freeze. Kare was crying. It was the same heartbreaking sound she heard through the door after she had to kill her possessed boyfriend. Cara's own tears filled her eyes. "Kare, please, just breath."

"I-I can't," she choked out, sniffled loudly into the phone. "This isn't right, everything's too big to be real, I'm in some horrible nightmare aren't I? Ye-yeah, that's what's going on, I'm in a nightmare and when I wake up we'll all be back in the house, sleeping soundly in our beds." 

Cara rubbed her eyes, not allowing herself to cry. You know that feeling as a kid when you saw an adult cry and you just felt so small and useless? That's how she felt now. Trying to sooth Kare over the phone wasn't doing much good. "Where are you? I know what you're going through, trust me, I do," she said, gripping the collar of Dean's jacket. She had actually just noticed he had pulled over and was looking into the rear view to get a look at her, being that she was still tucked against his neck. "But you'll have to breath and explain it to me." 

Dean lifted a hand up to his shoulder for her, and she moved and slipped off her perch on his shoulder and into the open palm. She curled her knees under her as he cupped a second hand around the one bearing her, before moving her to the dash of his baby. He would've spoken and said something, but being she was on the phone, he thought better of it. He looked over to Sam, who had the same confused yet worried look on his face. 

Only choked sobs were heard through the phone. "Dammit," Cara hissed softly. "Karenia, dammit, tell describe to me where you are, or else I can't come and help you two out. I need to know." 

"O-okay," the older hunter taking a slow breath in and out. She took a good look around, holding the phone close to her. "Its big, and if everything wasn't out of size, it would look just like a no-normal motel room. The beds look like they had just recently slept in and it smells strongly of men's cologne, but I don't see how that helps in anyway." 

Cara's mouth dropped open slightly as her eyes widened. She looked over to the boys and bit down on her lip. "Trust me, it helps more than you would think," she then sighed. "I'll be there when I-" getting cut off again, this time because she heard a door to the motel room being opened. Kare let out a small pathetic scream, Cara guessed it was because she saw the size of the people here. "Kare you take Joshua's hand and hide. Got it?" After not receiving anything from the other end, she began to panic. "Kare? Kare?!" The line cut short after the slamming of a door. And her heart almost stopped. 

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she snapped it closed and her eyes watered. Looking up to the boys, she collapsed forwards, and hid her face in her arms as she laid there, completely helpless. Dean bit his lower lip, watching her slump forwards. She just looked so hurt, so broken like this. He wanted to take the time to really see what was going on inside the tiny hunter's mind. But he knew now wasn't the time for that. Lifting a hand he gently nudged her into the palm of his left hand. When she didn't flinch as he did so, he knew something was up. Either she trusted him a lot more than he thought, or she was just too broken to care. 

"Hey, Cara, where are they?" He asked her softly, making sure he had a second hand underneath to make sure she would be safe. "I don't care how far the drive, if it gets you back to your friends, I'm doing it."

She rolled over onto her side and looked way, way, way up to meet his emerald gaze. She wiped at some tears cascading slowly down her face, and sniffled softly. Knowing full well she looked weak, crying and literally being this small, didn't help. "Ba-back at the motel you found me in, but it's four hours back, we wouldn't get there in time."

"Now, that's no way to think," she heard Sam speak up, and she pushed herself into a sitting position, knees curled into her chest. "We could get there in two and a half if Dean drive's like he usually does." 

Cara sniffled a little but actually smiled. "You're willing to do that for me? I don't understand..." 

"You don't need to kiddo, if they're your family, then they mean something to you," Dean said, making her move her gaze up to him. "And you don't just leave family behind, especially not when you're lost in a world that's not your own." He gave her a small comforting smile, which made the edges of her lips twitch upwards slightly. 

She smiled and leaned against the fingers curled around her, and gave a small sigh. "Thank you," she whispered almost so softly she couldn't hear herself. "That would mean the world to me." 

He gave a nod and lifted his hand back to his shoulder, where she climbed off and sat herself back against the base of his neck. Starting up his baby, Dean took a sharp turn, after Cara had taken hold to keep herself from flying forwards, and, tires screeching, tore down the road back towards the motel. 

\-------------------

They pulled back into the motel parking-lot about two and half hours later, they really pushed it this time. She had tucked herself back under the cover of Dean's jacket collar and stayed down as they got the same room as before. Unlocking the door to the room, they stepped inside and shut it quickly. Sam went over and shut the blinds to the room, they needed their privacy. Dean let her down onto the bed and she scrambled around on it for a few moments. "Kare!" She called. "Joshua?! I'm here!" Biting her lip, there was no response. She looked up to the Winchesters. "Could you two look around the room? That would be a huge help." 

The boys shared a look before nodding and looking around the room, as Cara searched the bedtop. Pulling out her phone, the girl quickly dialed Kare's number and pressed it against her ear, hoping to hear the ringing and it leading her to Kare and Joshua. She didn't want anything more but to see the stubborn blonde and laid back brunette. They meant the world to her, and having them get caught up in this situation with her gave her a soft sense of comfort, but fear as well. She was terrified for their lives. What if something happened? What if a cat got in and killed them? What if the maid saw them as nothing more but bugs and killed them? What if, what if, what if. 

She finally heard the familiar ringing of Kare's phone. The sound of Skillet ringing out into the motel room. Shoving her phone into her pocket, she searched the bed for the sound and soon, she found it. But not with what she had hoped. Cara let out a short shriek of surprise and tumbled backwards into the huge sea of blankets. 

Dean, hearing her shriek, turned quickly on his heels and moved swiftly over to the bed, Sam not too far behind. Searching through the folds, he found Cara pale and shaking, and he looked as she pointed in the direction in which she had stumbled backwards from. He breathed out through his nose, and moved the blankets, where the tiny little song ringing from, and saw red painting the covers. He gave a wince at the sight. The small little phone stopped ringing and he was just able to see it as it was covered in the crimson liquid. 

Cara forced herself into a stand and walked over, before crumpling to her knees and looking at the pool or blood helplessly. "We didn't get here in time," she whispered, her heart breaking over again. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry. Not again, not again. 

"Got them, got them~," deafening laughter filled the girl's head. As it cackled she covered her ears to try and ease the sound. "Hunters will fall, hunters will fall~."

She shook her head. Not true! Not true. She bit her lip as the scream she heard from Kare through the phone replayed through her head on repeat. All she wanted now was the cursing from Kare as she emerged from the folds and the loud "for the love of god" from Joshua that always made her giggle. 

Another phone ringing, made her jump as she was lost in though about her friends. It was a long guitar rift and she looked up as she heard Dean answer his phone. 

"Hey Bobby," he said into the phone looking down to her. Cara moved her gaze and shared a glance with Sam. 

"Where the hell are you two?" His voice came through the phone, sounding slightly agitated but with hints of slight worry. With their father gone, he was the closest thing they had to a father. "You idjits shoulda been here by now, don't tell me something happened to Sam." 

"What?" Dean repeated. "No, nothing happened to Sam, but we got a little caught up with Cara though. He had received a call from one of her guardians and we had to get back here, she was fearing for their lives. Turns out, she had every right to." He fell quiet on the side of the line. 

"So, I'm gonna take a swing at this one and say they were killed," Bobby continued from the other end and hearing the sigh Dean had let out, his conclusions were confirmed. 

"Yeah," was the only reply Bobby got from the oldest Winchester brother, and he gave a sigh of his own. 

"Let the kid know it'll be alright," he said. "And you keep an eye out, I think whatever this thing is, it has a thing out for her kind." 

Dean furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I did some research after you had given me a call and told me you were on your way over. Turns out, that motel you stayed in, has a secret portal entrance somewhere inside it bringing people from her realm, into ours," the shuffling of papers was heard through the phone. "Cara's not the first one to fall through. In their part, this old mansion gives the illusion of a hunt and this spirit pushes people through the window, which opens and brings them here. But all the people, all hunters, who fall through are killed almost immediately after. And by what, you might be wondering, that I'm not sure about yet, but once I know, I'll let you two know. You and Sam were lucky to have been there when she fell through, you two prevented the thing from getting her, therefore delaying her death," Bobby paused for a moment. "You got that boy?" Without waiting for an answer, Bobby gave a nod. "Now keep an eye on Cara, you idjits." 

Dean snapped his phone shut and turned to face the other two. "So, what'd Bobby have to say?" Sam asked, looking to his brother. Cara tore her eyes from the blood pool and up to him. 

"Well, turns out, Cara's not the first person like her to be around," he said and then his face fell into a more somber one. "And Cara, I'm sorry but-" 

"Kare and Joshua," she forced out. "They-they're d-de.." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and she hid her face in her arms. Dean crouched down by the bedside and looked to her with compassionate green eyes, he slowly reached over a hand and gently rubbed her teeny little shoulder. What surprised him though, was how she leaned into it.

"I'm sorry, Cara," he told her gently, as she looed up with tears staining her eyes. They were glassy as a small tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I wish we could've done something more." She only began to sob, mourning the loss of her beloved family.


End file.
